


A well guarded Sparkling

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [55]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus finds more Energon signals...





	1. New signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus finds more Energon signals...


	2. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet still doesn't like the idea, but will go along just in case...


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least more Autobots are willing to join in....


	4. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet explains what they are there for...


	5. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee finds an Energon rock....but he's not alone....


	6. Starscream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream once again terrorizes Baby Bumblebee!


	7. Not this time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little does Starscream know is that baby Bumblebee isn't alone this time...Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, and Prowl to the rescue!


	8. Close call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream flies away in a hurry! Baby Bumblebee is ok this time!


	9. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots win this one, and get the Energon rock too!


End file.
